


Knight in a Shining Tuxedo

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Marriage Proposal, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Reader’s house gets lost in an accident, and Ray is there to help.





	

You, for a lack of a better word, were fucking exhausted. 

You had been walking all across the world (okay, maybe not all across, but there was a lot of walking around) in search of a new place to live after a couple of creepers blew your house to smithereens while you were out getting food. Thankfully, you had enough things with you to be able to survive until you found a place to stay. You had even killed a few sheep and gotten enough wool to make a bed just in case the sun went down and you hadn’t found a place. 

But now it was nearing sunset, and you still hadn’t found any sort of civilization. Not even a village filled with those irritating fucking villagers that could only say “mherrr”. Even those assholes would be welcome at this point. 

You were too busy grumbling and complaining to yourself that you didn’t hear the sound of an arrow being notched and the familiar clunking of bones that accompanied the presence of a skeleton archer. 

“OUCH! SON OF A BITCH!” You screamed out as an arrow nearly penetrated your shitty leather armor that you had to make earlier on in the day. You weren’t hit, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like a motherfucker. You wasted no time in drawing your precious enchanted diamond sword and beating the shit out of the skeleton that shot you until it fell to the ground in a heap of bones.

Still incredibly pissed off, you grabbed the arrow that hit you and snapped it in half out of sheer frustration. Once again, you had been too mad to hear the sound of somebody behind you.

“Hey, I heard you yelling, are you oka –“ 

“AH!” You shouted out, brandishing your sword at the intruder as you whirled around to face them.

You continued holding the man at swordpoint even after getting a good look at him, and that was a feat in of itself. Your intruder was very cute. He had very tan skin and messy black hair, and brown eyes peeking out from thick rimmed black glasses. You couldn’t really tell if he was muscular behind his nice suit, but at he was still cute. He even had a rose pinned to his lapel. 

“Woah, woah, woah. I’m not an enemy, I’m here to help.” The man attempted to placate you, holding his hands up in the air in a sign of peace. You sighed in relief, putting your sword back in its sheath which would either turn out very good or very bad for you. 

“Here to help, huh?” You asked wearily. “Would you happen to live nearby?”

The man nodded with a very cute smile and held his hand out for you to shake, which you did immediately. “I do. I’m Ray, Ray Narvaez.”

“Y/N. How nearby is nearby? I’m tired as hell.”

Ray smiled again – he really was a cutie – and motioned with his hand in front of him. “It’s about a two minute walk to Achievement City from here.”

You stared at him with an open mouth, probably not looking very attractive. 

“You’re telling me there’s a fucking city two minutes from here?”

Ray rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, no. It’s really just me and my friends. We call it Achievement City. Not really sure why.”

Well, it made you feel slightly better. “Would, uh, would you mind if I stayed with you guys? Just for the night? I have wool and shit to make a bed, but I really want to be under shelter come nightfall.”

“Oh, yeah, of course. You can stay in my place, I have room enough for a second bed, I think. If not, Geoff’s house is big enough for all of us, and I know Michael has a secret bunker under his house with a bed already in it.” 

You let out another sigh of relief. “Can we start walking now? It’s getting late.”

Ray nodded, and starting walking at a leisurely pace next to you. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing out here so late? Shouldn’t you be, you know, at your house?”

“My house was blown up earlier today,” you said bluntly, raising an eyebrow when you noticed Ray blushing in embarrassment. “I fuckin’ hate creepers.”

“O-oh,” Ray stuttered awkwardly. “Shit. I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to, you know…”

Aw, how cute. “No, it’s fine. It was bound to happen eventually, really. I got too lazy to put up a fence or some shit around my property, and now I don’t have any.”

After about a minute of companionable silence, you and Ray stepped over some hills and you had to stop and stare at what could only be Achievement City. It was a collection of six houses all around a huge square center that was decorated with green and black wool to make a star inside of a circle. There was also a giant building that appeared to be made out of smooth stone that was easily a couple hundred feet high.

“How the fuck did I not see this gigantic building before? Seriously, what the fuck?”

Ray laughed at the dumbstruck expression on your face. “Oh, that’s Geoff’s house. He wanted a house as high as the world, and the rest of us thought it would be a cool project, so we did it. It’s kind of blending in with the clouds right now, that’s probably why you didn’t see it.”

You looked all around the sky, and noticed for the first time the heavy rain clouds surrounding the rapidly lowering sun. “Uh, I’ll gawk at it later. We should probably get inside.”

“Right. Well, uh, here it is. Home sweet home.” Ray said as he stopped in front of a sad looking building made out of…

“Is this a house made of dirt? And if it is, why do you have a house made of dirt if you can afford four blocks of gold outside of it that’s sitting on a… sponge?” You asked, squinting your eyes in confusion. What the fuck even is this place?

Ray laughed in embarrassment, opening the door for you two to get in. Seeing as how you really didn’t want to be outside any longer because the sun set about ten seconds ago, you decided to follow the strange cute man in a tuxedo into his dirt house with expensive exterior decorating.

“Yeah…” Ray began, stepping aside to allow you room to look around his house. It wasn’t bad, really. A little on the small side, but it looked like he lived alone, so it didn’t really matter. “My house is made out of dirt because the guys had to build my house for me. I arrived here second to last of the group, and they decided they wanted to fuck with me, so, you know, dirt house.”

You nodded as if you understood, but it really made no sense to you. What sort of assholes gave a dude a dirt house just because they wanted to fuck with him? And couldn’t he have just made a better house? It wasn’t that hard. You had built all of your past houses. 

“And the gold tower that’s on top of a sponge?” You ask instead.

“That’s the Tower of Pimps. Gavin, you’ll meet him tomorrow, I guess, was super drunk one day and made it. Now it’s a sort of prize around here. We all play shitty games and have competitions between us, and the winner gets the Tower of Pimps for a week.”

“So why is it mounted on top of a sponge?”

“It’s another way of the guys fucking with me. It was a dirt block originally, but I decided a sponge would be way cooler, and it is. The rest of them have obsidian.”

There was silence between you and Ray that surprisingly wasn’t that awkward until Ray cleared his throat and looked anywhere but you.

“So, uh, I can sleep on the floor for tonight and you can have my bed until we can get you one if you’re too tired to make one tonight.” He offered, and your heart swelled at the cute, but unnecessary gesture. 

You waved it off with a wave of your hand. “No, that’s okay. I can stay up for a bit longer. Do you have any extra blankets, though?”

Ray nodded and crossed the room to get into a chest, pulling out a blanket and a pillow for you. You smiled and took them from him, then set to work making a bed as Ray did his own thing. He walked back over to you after you had been working for about thirty minutes, looking tired. 

“Hey, uh, Y/N?”

“Mm?” You replied eloquently, putting the finishing touches on a shitty bed. It wasn’t very pretty, but it would work, and you could make it pretty later. You were so motherfucking tired. 

“I’m, uh, I’m gonna go to bed. If you need to stay up a bit longer, could you just blow out the torches before you hit the hay?”

You smiled again. He really was a cutie. “I’m done, actually. I’m ready for bed, too, but I can put out the torches anyway. It’s the least I can do, what with you showing me towards civilization before the mobs started spawning and then letting me build a bed then sleep in said bed in your house. Thanks, by the way, for all of that.”

You were faintly away that you were mumbling and that you probably weren’t making much sense, but you were too tired to give a shit. Ray shook his head and moved a little closer to you. “Don’t worry about it. Any of the guys would have done the same, plus, you know, you’re pretty hot. I couldn’t leave a hot girl to fend for herself at night with nowhere else to go.”

You giggled behind your hand, positive that you had to be blushing at his complement. “So if I was an ugly dude, you would have left me out there?”

Ray simply shrugged. “Well, if you were an ugly dude, you’d be Gavin, so yeah, I would have left you out there.”

“Aw, poor Gavin.”

He shook his head, laughing a little bit along with you. “You won’t be saying ‘poor Gavin’ after you meet him, trust me.”

You smiled wide, trying to push away your tiredness at least for another minute or so. “Well, thanks again for everything, Mr. Narvaez. Goodnight.” 

And with that, you lightly brushed your lips across his cheek and turned around to put out the torch. You heard Ray quietly shuffling to his bed and you made your way to yours. 

“Goodnight, Y/N.” You heard Ray mutter dazedly, and you fell asleep with a smile on your face.

===

Six months after living in Achievement City in Ray’s house with Geoff, Gavin, Michael, Ryan and Jack as your neighbors, you found yourself running after a tall man with a strange accent wearing creeper skin with an egg in your hand.

Said man was attempting to get to safety in his house, but you managed to throw egg at him, nailing him in the back, making him fall down. You noticed with extreme satisfaction that the egg had made a huge mess on his clothes.

“Ha, take that, fuckface!” You exclaimed, much to the amusement of the rest of the boys, who began laughing heartily. 

Gavin whined on the ground, but didn’t get up. “Aw, Y/N, was that really necessary?”

“Yeah it was, dumbass. You can’t just steal my shit and expect me to not retaliate.” You countered.

True to Ray’s word during the first night you spent in Achievement City, you had went from ‘Aw, poor Gavin’, to ‘Haha, shit on Gavin!’ within the first cocky “’Ello, love,” the man uttered when he first met you.

“Oh, shit,” Geoff said through his laughter, wiping tears from his eyes, “That was good, Y/N. The little shit got what he deserved. I knew I let you live here for a good reason.”

“Woah, Geoff, no,” Ray joked, walking over to you and wrapping a friendly arm around your shoulders. “She was my friend first, she’s living with me, I let her live here.”

“Somebody’s getting possessive.” Michael muttered under his breath, and both you and Ray blushed a brilliant red. 

“I- no, I’m just… I’m just saying-“ Ray stumbled through his words, dropping his arm from your shoulder.

You rolled your eyes good naturedly. “Michael, please. The poor boy doesn’t know yet.”

“Know what?” Ray managed to say.

You smiled softly. “Know that I like you, dummy.”

The rest of the Achievement Hunters took this cue to quietly leave you and Ray alone, and you were very grateful.

“You like me?” Ray asked, not stuttering anymore, but his deer-in-the-headlights look told you that he was still nervous.

You didn’t even have to answer. You were kissing him the moment the words left his mouth.

======  
Three years after your first kiss with Ray, you woke up alone in the bed you shared with him. It wasn’t the first time that that had happened, but it was the first time there was a trail of rose petals leading to the door of the shitty dirt house that you had once scoffed but had later come to love. You got out of bed and lightly scratched the head of your pet Ray had gotten for you, Percival the Ocelot, and pressing a light kiss to his fur before letting him go.

You opened the door, your eyes following the rose petals until they stopped directly in the center of the Achievement City logo. You focused your gaze slightly upwards when you noticed Ray was on the ground, kneeling.  
In his hands was a small box that was opened and showcased a glittering red gem sitting on a ring.

Holy shit.

You slowly walked over to Ray, careful not to step on the petals that you now knew had been carefully laid out, trying to keep your mouth closed.  
Ray opened his mouth when you reached him, but shut it after a few moments of floundering. 

“Marry me?” He asked simply.

You let out a shocked laugh, knowing but not caring that you were crying. “Oh my god, yes.”

Ray ginned, but before he had a chance to stand up and kiss you, you dove down to his level, pressing him to the ground fully as you kissed him deeply.   
You couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as you felt him slide the ring on your finger.

“I had this whole elaborate speech planned out,” Ray mumbled between kisses, “But I fucking lost it once I saw you walk out here. You just look so beautiful, and I just want you forever, and ever, and ever, all to myself.” He said, punctuating each ‘ever’ with a searing kiss.

“Ray, sweetie, you already got me to agree to marry you. No need to suck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the first fic I wrote for this fandom. Huh. Weird.


End file.
